An Ordinary Life
by DiseaseAddict
Summary: AU centered around Marik, just some random things happening for fun. Personalities and some other things based off of Yugioh Abridged
1. Chapter 1

Marik thought it was going to be an ordinary day: go to school, goof off while the ever absent teacher leaves the students unsupervised and on the off chance that there is a teacher pretend you have walked into the wrong classroom and spend the rest of the day hanging out on the roof. Honestly, it's like the school does not even care what the students do. If Odion Had not filled their apartment with Gummy Bears he would just stay home all day.

However this day was a bit different than most, although it started out like any other. Marik walked to class as usual, looking at the windows to see his extremely sexy reflection then frowning because his dark blue school uniform did not adequately show off his gorgeous body. He then simply sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and continued walking. He spent most of his classes zoning out. In second period the teacher dosed off while giving a lecture, during lunch a guy hit on Marik thinking he was a girl despite his uniform. Then when Marik left for his next class did he notice something out of the ordinary. Marik walked into the classroom to see a rather interesting group of kids playing a card game at their desks.

"Man, I lost again." groaned a blond boy with a thick Brooklyn accent as he dropped his head on the table.

"Face it Joey, you suck at this game," said a small child with blond, black and red hair that defied gravity. Is he even old enough to be here? , "I beat you and ended this game in less than ten minutes."

"Don't these games usually take hours?" A girl with short brunette hair who was standing behind the child asked

"Yeah, this game was boring 'cause it was so short and uneventful, Normally they're boring because they take hours and get incredibly tedious," The blond responded as he leaned back in his chair, "Why did we ever play these games before we had complex machinery to turn these cards into giant slow moving monsters."

"Maybe we should try playing something else." suggested another boy with pointy hair and a voice that sounded strangely like Barney the Dinosaur.

"Shut up Tristan, That's crazy talk." The blond snapped back. Suddenly the brunette girl looked up and noticed Marik watching from the doorway.

"Humina, humina humina. Hello gorgeous!" She shouted.

"Nyeh?" the blond grunted as he looked over his shoulder to see what caused her reaction. The girl then immediately ditched the table where her friends sat and ran over to Marik.

"Um hello." Marik said uneasily, as it appeared he was about to gain a new fangirl. As if he did not have enough of those already.

"I'm Tea," she said and turned slightly to her friends who were now walking up behind her, "These are Yugi, Tristan, and Joey," She said gesturing to each.

"I'm Marik."

"Nice to meetcha." Joey said casually.

"You must be new here. Is it your first day?" Yugi asked

"What the frig are you talking about? I transferred here weeks ago." Marik said scowling

"Really? I haven't seen you around here before." Yugi responded

"Yug, we've all been absent for two weeks." Joey interjected, "The only reason we're here today is 'cause the truant officer finally caught up with us."

"Oh yeah." Yugi said and turned back to Marik, "It's too bad that rich people are exempt from the law, otherwise you would get to meet Kaiba too."

"He's probably off making something like another blue eyes white dragon ride for his amusement park." Tea commented.

"You'd think someone would have sued him by now, seeing as he didn't make Duel Monsters and doesn't have a copyright claim." Yugi noted.

By now Marik was feeling out of the conversation and would gladly leave the group. However as soon as he took a step back Tea grabbed on to his wrist and yanked him back towards the group. As he struggled to get away from the horny girls grasp he noticed the conversation had shifted to that of a children's card game. Yugi even pulled out his deck and was looking through the cards. When Yugi noticed Marik's displeasure with the current situation he tried to bring him back into the conversation by showing him some of his cards.

"This is my favorite card, the Dark Magician, it's super special awesome, and Tea's, the Dark Magician Girl." Yugi said as he pulled the cards out of his deck.

"Actually, my favorite card was the Magician of faith." Tea Corrected

"No, no. You love this card." Yugi insisted

"Hah! Everyone knows Dark Magician Girl is better than Magician of faith." Joey laughed, "Right Marik?" he asked for reassurance from his new acquaintance.

"How should I Friggin' know? I've never even played Duel Monsters." Marik scoffed and at this Yugi immediately dropped his cards and the entire group gasped in an over-the-top anime reaction.

"YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED DUEL MONSTERS BEFORE?!" Yugi Shouted, "You poor deprived kid! We need to get you to my Grandpa's game shop immediately." Yugi took Marik's hand and dragged him out the door.

"You're going to skip school just to get me to play a children's card game." Marik asked.

"Oh, it's no big deal; we do it all the time." Yugi said as they ran down the hall with the others following behind.

"You think that they would've expelled us by now." Tristan added as they headed out the front gate.

It was not long before Yugi and his friends managed to drag Marik into the game shop, with Tea and Yugi tugging on his arms the entire way while Tea rambled endlessly about the kids at school and her various fanfictions.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called to a gray haired man wearing a bandana as soon as they entered the game shop, "I met a kid who has never played card games. We must change him." He said, adding the last part rather darkly while pulling Marik up to the front counter.

"Well hurry up and make your purchase, I need to go by a coffin for my funeral." The old man croaked.

"Grandpa, you're still alive." Yugi stated

"I am? Dammit!" he groused, before turning to Marik, "Well, what a pretty girl you are. Take your top off and I'll give you a discount."

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted in a reprimanding tone before turning to Marik, "I'm sorry he's not usually like this –"

"Yes he is" Tea cut in.

"Anyway," Yugi said before looking back to his grandfather, "Grandpa, this Marik. He is not a girl…I think." He finished with a quick glance to Marik.

"He isn't?" Grandpa asked in mild disbelief before adding anyway, "Take your top off and I'll give you a discount."

"Stop asking customers to strip or we're locking you in the basement again," Yugi threatened before turning to once again apologize to Marik, only to see that he had actually took his shirt off.

"You didn't actually have to take your shirt off." Yugi said.

"A body this gorgeous was meant to be flaunted. Do you see this midriff?" Marik responded while pointing to his well-toned stomach.

"Holy cow, look at those abs! What did you do, swallow a washboard?" Yugi gasped.

"Humina, Humina, Humina." came from Tea and her hand shot forward.

"Hey, you can look, but don't touch!" Marik snapped jumping back and pulling the jacket of uniform back on, before quickly looking around for an excuse to ditch the annoying girl. When he glanced out the window he noticed the sun was hanging rather low in the sky and it was getting rather late.

"Oh, Crap in a bucket! I need to get home before Ishizu kills me." He shouted before running out the door.

"Wait, at least give me your phone number before you go!" Tea said following after him.

Marik ran down the street with Tea in hot pursuit. Stopping occasionally only to look for a place to hide. When he heard the brunette girl's footsteps getting closer he quickly ducked into an ally way. However, he did not get very far before being knocked down by a generic thug like character.

"Gah." Marik yelped as he received a quick kick to the stomach.

"Don't move, or we'll beat you up with heavily implied violence" the man said as a few more thugs gathered around.

"Has my extreme sexiness caused you to attack out of pure jealousy? Because that tends to happen a lot." Marik asked as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"No, we've been waiting in this ally way to steal duel monsters cards from whoever walks by." He grunted.

"But I don't have any cards. I was too busy running away from a fangirl to buy any."

"What!?" He yelled hoisting Marik into the air, "What kind of freak doesn't have children's trading cards with them at all times?! You don't belong in this city!"

"Let go! Get the ever loving frig off of me!" Marik howled, "I command you to release me at once."

"Oh, no!" Tea gasped upon finally catching up with Marik "Joey! Tristan! Come help, Gorgeous McStudMuffin is in danger!" She shouted as she immediately started running back to the game shop. Within a few moments the rest of the friendship crew showed up.

"Don't worry Malik, my voice gives me super strength!" Tristan said before he and Joey lunged forward, while Yugi and Tea stood back and watched.

…[One 4kids fight scene later]…

"Okay, your safe now Marik." said Joey, who was looking a little worse for wear from all of the implied violence.

"You-You helped me?" Marik asked looking over to the group.

"Of course we helped you, we are friends and friendship is the most important thing ever!" Tea shouted, "As your friends we will always protect you."

"Really? I thought –" was all Marik was able to say before being cut off

"Also you're drop dead gorgeous and I want you to be my sex slave in the near future." Tea said quickly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Marik said, stepping back slightly "Well I better get home, Ishizu will be wondering where I am." And with that he ran off not stopping until he got home where he immediately locked the door to keep him safe from street side thugs and rabid fangirls.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik walked to school as usual and had barely set foot in the classroom before he caught Tea's attention.

"Marik! Finally! I just came up with a new friendship speech and I've been looking for someone to try it out on." She squealed excitedly as she ran up him, "Friends are like bras; you can have more than one, they provide support and are always close to your heart." Marik chuckled nervously and took a step backwards as she continued blathering, "Friendship is the best thing ever because with it you can accomplish even what seems logically impossible."

As Tea became engrossed in her friendship speech Marik took a few steps more backward as he slipped out the door; He was just about to turn around when he felt something sharp stick into his back.

"GAH!" Marik yelped, "What the frig?" shouted as he turned around to see a glowing spike attached to a ring pointing at him. He looked up to see a white haired boy holding on the ring.

"Who the frig are you supposed to be." Marik asked now slightly annoyed

"I'm Ryou Bakura, but you can just call me Bakura. It's bloody nice to meet you. I hope we get along swimmingly." Ryou said.

"Hah?" Confusion was plain on Marik's face.

"Is something the matter?" Ryou asked noticing Marik's confusion.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like _that_! Why are you so British?"

"What's wrong with the way I talk?" Ryou asked beginning to sound a bit miffed.

"Could you be less British? I can barely understand you!"

"You're such a wanker." Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and scowled now thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, you must be the gay guy Tea was talking about." The thought just occurring to him, recalling Tea's incessant chattering from when they were walking to the game shop.

"I'm not gay, I'm just British." Ryou paused for a moment before adding, "She must be talking about my brother,"

"No, she said Ryou."

"Bloody tarts." He muttered to himself.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Just call him Bakura."

"But, isn't that your last na-"

"Just call him Bakura." Ryou interrupted.

"So you're both called Bakura?"

"Yep."

"That's confusing."

"Even more so when Akefia's in town."

"Who?"

"Never mind." Ryou said stepping back and Marik could see he still had the glowing ring.

"Hey, what's that?" Marik asked, pointing at the ring.

"This is my, gaydar, my dad gave it to me to protect me, because I'm so bloody effeminate." Ryou said before glancing uneasily at Marik as it was clearly pointing at him. Marik did not respond at first as it took him a moment to realize what that implied at which point an indignant look spread across his face.

"Wha- NO! Frig, no! I'm definitely not gay! That thing's broken. It's dumb! You're dumb!" He yelled quickly before running down the hall. Soon he was outside of the school, between the Brit with his gaydar, and Tea with her friendship speeches this seemed like a good day to skip.

Marik rode his motorcycle to a bookstore downtown, chosen specifically because he heard that they sold his favorite yaoi comics in the back. But he was still 100% straight. Reading yaoi doesn't mean he's gay. Not at all.

Upon stepping out of the bookstore with his purchase tucked safely away he looked up to see a familiar blue uniform, accompanied with large tri-colored hair.

"Yugi what are you doing here?" Marik asked.

"Skipping school, what does it look like?"

"You skip school…In your school uniform?" Marik asked before glancing down at his own clothes, he had changed into a baggy white hoody and some dark purple pants.

"No one's ever taken notice before."

"Don't your parents even care where you go?" Marik asked

"Not really. I can't even remember how many months it's been since I've seen them."

"Well, have fun being abandoned by your family, I have new comic books to read." Marik said as he turned down the street to head home.

Marik flipped through the pages of his newly purchased comic book as he walked down the suburban streets heading to his home. He was about halfway through the book when he found his comic book, as well as his clothes soaking wet.

"What the EFF!?" Marik yelled looking around to find a familiar white haired brit holding a now half empty bucket of water.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just watering the plants, I didn't see you there." Ryou said looking over Marik's soaked clothes.

"Ah, frig! You ruined my clothes."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad, we could just put them in the drier." Ryou said as he opened the door inside. "Come on, I'll dry them for you."

Within Moments Marik was inside Ryou's house, wearing a borrowed set of clothes, as his own garments were in the drier. Marik was in the bathroom trying to re-apply the makeup he put on at five in the morning, carefully outlining his eyes with kohl and applying a light layer of foundation. With a huff he set down the cosmetics when he heard the driers timer ring, figuring this was the best he could do in such a short amount of time.

"What the EFF!?" Marik yelled as he pulled his clothes out of Ryo's drier. The hoodie had shrunk to almost half its size and color from his pants bled, staining it a pail lavender.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryou said when he saw what the wash had done to Marik's clothes.

"Holy frig, this is awesome!" Marik exclaimed as he tore off the borrowed shirt and pulled on the now rather tight hoodie. "Now you can see my midriff at all times!"

Not bothering to find another room to finish changing he pulled down the borrowed jeans and began to put on his tight purple pants, without noticing the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut.

"And just what is going on here?" A gruff voice asked. Marik turned around to see a man with white hair, who was without a doubt Ryou's brother, standing by the doorway.

"Ryou, I thought you weren't into that stuff." He said looking over Marik, who was currently dressed in only the tight purple hoodie and his boxers. Before Ryou could respond, Marik did.

"What? NO! FRIG NO!" Marik yelled as he quickly pulled on his pants. "I'm not gay."

"Sure." He scoffed as he walked past the two, "of course someone as manly as you is definitely straight."

"I am perfectly manly" Marik yelled back, sensing the other's sarcasm. Bakura merely chuckled before coming to a stop at the open bathroom door and noting something sitting on the counter.

"Well, my apparently masculine friend," Bakura asked walking back to Marik, "Do you know who this make up belongs to?" he asked with a smirk while holding a bottle of kohl.

"Yeah…" Marik said clearly irritated. He snatched the bottle away from him and he glanced back and forth between the two Bakuras, "Well nice meeting you and all that, but I think if I spend any more time around British people today, I'm going to get wanker's cramp. See you later." He finished quickly before rushing out the door. He walked the rest of the way home and kicked off his shoes before dumbing his motorcycle keys in the bowl by the door. At which point he just realized he walked home and had left his bike parked by the bookstore.

* * *

AN:/ Ten points to whoever can guess Bakura's first name!


End file.
